The invention relates to a rotary hoeing tool fitted with one or more non-compaction teeth, that is, a tool attached to a flange of a cultivator's rotating shaft and provided with one or more teeth to displace earth in order to prevent compaction.
Current cultivator technology includes hoeing tools shaped as curved blades, formed from a flat rectilinear portion, or fixing shank, into a flat section with forward cutting edge. The cutting edge is perpendicular or formed at an obtuse angle through a wide radius with respect to the shank. The shank is attached flush to the cultivator shaft flange with bolts.
This current hoeing technique stands in need of further improvement since the flat tool, in performing its cutting stroke, exerts evenly-distributed downward pressure on the earth sufficient to tamp it to a shine, which renders it impervious and creates a wide dispersal of water-resistant clods, causing imperfect drainage, a resulting lack of even growth, and poor yield, in the crop being farmed.
From the foregoing outline one may recognise the need for a solution to the technical problem of creating a tool for rotary, or steerage hoeing whose shape is such as will prevent, or at least reduce considerably, compacting of large areas of earth which is a common result of hoeing. Furthermore, the tool should be able to turn over the displaced clods of earth to achieve satisfactory ploughing under of green manure, -unobtainable with traditional implements.